


Gum and Peanut Butter

by WolfWithGlasses



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drabble, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfWithGlasses/pseuds/WolfWithGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall and Bubba get stuck together. How? Well, Bubba's hair is made of bubblegum, so if you get too close...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gum and Peanut Butter

“Oh!,” exclaimed Prince Bubblegum as his boyfriend of a year launched himself at him. Smiling, the prince held him in his arms. “The meeting wasn’t that long, was it?”

Marshall mumbled into his boyfriend’s pink cardigan. “No. Too long. Mmmph.” He had been waiting for Bubba for at least three eternities. 

Bubblegum smiled down at his precious vampire, noticing how sleepy he looked.  
“Let’s get you to the bedroom.”

~

Bubba all but dragged his (kinda heavy) lover into his bubblegum (what else?) pink bedroom. He dropped Marshall on the bed, and leaned over to give him a quick kiss. He was very surprised when Marshall’s arms shot out and pulled him in. 

The kiss quickly turned passionate, as they stumbled around the room, lips never detaching from the other’s. 

Marshall leaned in close to tease Gummy, only to pull awa-

Wait. What? He couldn’t pull away! Something was sticking his head to Bubba’s! 

Bubblegum and Marshall thrashed, trying to detach their foreheads. 

Wait, foreheads? Bubba managed to get Marshall to stop moving, and looked up to the best of his ability. It wasn’t their foreheads, it was their hair!

“Stupid bubblegum hair!” huffed Marshall. “Stupid hot boyfriend made of candy and bubblegum!”

Bubba giggled. “Well, when you put it that way…” he trailed off, leaning towards Marshall.  
Marshall pushed him off. “Gumbutt! Now is hardly the time!” 

Said Gumbutt laughed and took Marshall’s hand. “Ok, Marsh. I need you to move with me, or it’ll pull our hair and hurt us both. ‘K?” “Ok.”

Together, they moved with some difficulty to a cabinet, from which Bubba pulled a can of peanut butter.

Rubbing it into their hair, he painstakingly separated their heads. When he was done, they could move freely again, but their foreheads were covered in the brownish-yellowish sticky substance.

Marshall grimaced. “Urgh. I need to wash my hair now,” his gaze drifted towards Bubblegum, who was sitting on the bed. “And so do you. Care to join me?” Of course!” 

Bubba jumped off the bed and slid an arm around Marshall’s waist, giving him an eskimo kiss. “I love you, Marshall Lee.” Marshall smiled. “I love you too Gumbutt.”

“Hey! I thought I told you not to call me that!" "Good luck stopping me Bubba.":


End file.
